


I Know My Way Around The Truth

by darthcookie



Series: Because The World Is Beautiful and Vast [3]
Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Dominance, Gen, Hunter - Freeform, Lethe - Freeform, Memories, Monster - Freeform, Secrets, Threats, Twins, Werewolves, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthcookie/pseuds/darthcookie
Summary: Sam, Peter, and Talia try to have a nice dinner after finals. It doesn't go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I like to believe that Peter and Talia are actually twins.

Peter had made sure that Farren was found and identified properly so that her family could find peace. Sam had stayed away for a couple of days, finals and his girlfriend Jessica taking up all of his time. Peter also had finals but he breezed through his. 

On the last day of finals, Peter and Sam decided to meet up to have some beers. Sam got the the bar first and realized it was actually a Mexican restaurant. He was eating some chips and salsa and drinking a beer when he looked up to see Peter walk in with a tall, beautiful, raven haired woman. She was Peter's height, wearing tight black jeans and a red sweater that somehow enhanced her curves but didn't cling to her. Peter looked annoyed and grimaced at Sam as the duo walked towards him. Peter and his guest got to the table and Sam stood up. The woman smiled as Peter said, "Sam, this is my sister, Talia. Talia, this is my friend, Sam." Sam extended out his hand to Talia and she took it while saying "His twin sister. Nice to meet you, Sam." 

"Nice to meet you too, Talia." The trio sat down as Sam gave Peter a quizzical look which Peter answered with a sneer. Talia looked at Sam, "So, are you my brother's new boyfriend?"

Sam almost choked on his chip, "Uhm, no."

Peter glared at Talia, "Talia, don't be an asshole."

She laughed, "Calm down, Pupper, I mean, he is your type."

"Talia, seriously, stop. Sam is my friend, nothing more."

"Alright, alright, chill out."

Peter looked at Sam, "My sister can be an ass sometimes."

Talia laughed as she said "Isn't that what big sisters do? Make fun of their little brothers in front of their friends."

"Talia, stop. You're five minutes older then me. Calm the hell down."

She laughed, "Fine. I'm just having fun. I haven't seen you in months, I've missed you." She hit her shoulder against Peter's, subtly scenting him. Peter finally smiled and hit his shoulder against hers. 

The rest of the dinner went well. Sam could see that Talia was genuinely concerned about how Peter was. Sam knew that Talia was destined to one day be Peter's Alpha. Talia reminded Sam of Dean so much it was scary. They were both brash, loud, and hilarious. Sam looked gazed at Talia and with a smirk said, "Talia, you remind me of my brother so much."

"So he must be hella awesome."

"He's pretty cool. I would never tell him that to his face, but he is."

"What does he do?"

Peter knocked over Sam's beer, spilling it all over his lap. Sam jumped up as Peter apologized, "I am so sorry, Sam."

"It's okay. I'm just going to go to the bathroom to throw some water on it." Sam got up and quickly walked to the bathroom. Talia turned to Peter, "What the hell, Peter?"

"It was an accident."

"Sure it was. Jesus, what does his brother do? Is he a hunter?"

"Talia, damn, what's with all the questions? You've been questioning me non stop since you got here. What is going on? Did something happen at home?"

Talia frowned at Peter, "I'm not stupid, Peter, I know what you're doing. Anyway, yes, something has come up."

"What?"

"The Alpha of Seattle wants you to meet his daughter and if you two click the decision has been made to unite the Hales and Zapatas."

"What the fuck, Talia? Why me? Why don't you marry one of their sons?"

"It's not up to me."

"The fuck it isn't. You're the next Alpha."

"But I'm not the Alpha right now. Why do you think I'm here? I've been fighting with Our Alpha for a month already. I couldn't take it any more. I just wanted to come visit you. I'm trying to change the Alpha's mind but so far it's a no go."

Peter looked away to check to see if Sam was coming, "So when did Mom decide this?" 

"It's been in discussions for about 4 months."

"Four months!"

"Shhhh! Damn, Peter, lower your voice."

"Four months. Come on. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I would of but Alpha told me to not say a word to you. The meeting is supposed to happen when you come home for summer break. It's all very clandestine, this meeting at the Summer Solstice barbecue."

Peter let out a long sigh, "You know, Talia, so far I don't have a whole lot of faith for your upcoming reign as Alpha. You're already letting me down."

"Are you fucking kidding me, Peter. Do you think I'm happy about this? I know you're not ready for this. I'm not even sure if you'd want a wife. Maybe you'd want a husband. I know you enjoy both. Look, we have a couple of months to work on the Alpha to change her mind and I'm going to try my hardest."

Peter smiled at her, "When has Mom ever changed her mind? Good luck, Talia. Thank you though."

"I got your back, Pupper."

Peter noticed Sam walking back to the table. Peter looked at Talia and said, "Stop calling me Pupper in front of Sam."  
Talia laughed as she said, "Alright. You're no fun sometimes, Peter."

"I'm fun all the time, Big Sister."  
Sam came back and sat down. He looked a bit off. "Uhmmmm, I think we should leave."  
Peter quizzically looked at him, "Why?

"I'm getting a weird feeling about this place. There's something off all of a sudden."

Just as the three of them got up, a woman stepped out from behind the counter and yelled "Sleep" while clapping her hands. Everyone in the restaurant except for Peter, Talia, and Sam instantly fell asleep. Some people slumped forward into their plates of food while others just dropped to the ground. Peter, Talia, and Sam stared at the woman for a second before instinct took over and all three of them took defensive stands. The woman looked at them and smiled widely and to the trio's horror, her smile kept elongating. She was literally smiling from ear to ear. Her eyes sparkled as she clapped her hands once and said "My, my, my, what do we have here? Obviously, you three are not all human, but what are you?"

Talia growled, "We are the things that are going to kill you."

The woman laughed, her mouth showing long sharp teeth for every tooth. As she walked closer to the trio, the woman would touch a slumbering persons head and leave it there for a couple of seconds and then she'd lift her hand up and a pink vapor would waft up from the persons head and drift directly into the woman's hand. The woman would close her bright orange eyes and run her tongue over her lips, as if she was savoring a flavor. After the fifth person she did that to, she looked at the trio and said, "Ahhh, now I've caught your scents. It's been a long time since I've run into non-feral werewolves. There are so few of you now, compared to how it use to be. So sad." She suddenly stopped and looked at Sam, her eyes narrowing as she said, "Well, you might smell like a wolf but you are not. What are you, not all human?"

Sam stood his ground as he said, "You tell me what you are first."

The woman feigned shock, "You don't know me? I'm offended. My name is Lethe."  
Peter gasped faintly as he said, "The goddess of forgetting?"  
She smiled her creepy smile again as she said, "I see someone was paying attention in class. Yes, I am she."

Peter sneered at her, "You're feeding on their memories."

"Not all of them, little dog. Just their happy ones. Those are the best. So sweet and delicious. I can't get enough of them, ever. Now, I've answered your question, Not Human, answer mine."

Sam menacingly said "I'm a hunter and if you don't let us and all of these people go, I'll kill you."

"Ooooo, big talk little non human hunter. I'm a god! I'm eternal! What makes you think you can kill me?!" The building shook with her words. The trio stood their ground. Peter and Talia changed into their werewolf forms and Sam brought his blade up higher so that Lethe could see it. Lethe laughed as she looked at Peter, "Someone has been a naughty boy now haven't you, dog, with your blue eyes. Your innocent killer eyes. Who was it? Friend? Girlfriend? Boyfriend? I'm amazed your hunter friend didn't kill you. Or he didn't know you killed an innocent. Do you know what your friend's eye color means, Non-Human?"

Peter growled, "Maybe when I kill you my eyes will change back. Like I did a good deed and it's my reward."

"Who told you that fairy tale, Innocent Killer?"

Sam spit out, "Considering your existence is talked about as a myth, maybe Peter's fairy tale is true too."

Lethe's face flashed anger. She placed her hand on a sleeper's head and left it there for a lot longer then she did to the others. The person began to moan and cry. When Lethe pulled her had away the vapor became a handful of pink jelly. Lethe held it in her hand, brought it up to her mouth and gobbled it down while staring at the trio. The slurping sounds she made while eating the jelly disgusted them. Lethe finished and said, "Because of your insolence, I took all of her memories. She's a vegetable now because of you three." Lethe walked over to a child and raised her hand. Talia yelled out, "Wait! Stop! What do you want!?"

"I need one more then I'm done for awhile. You three realize you can't kill me, right?"

"All things die. Look, if I let you take one more and promise to not hunt you down, will you leave California and never come back?"

"Why would I ever fear two werewolves and a non-human? I'm ancient. I've seen empires rise and fall. I don't fear death, death fears me."

"You should fear that which does not fear the unknown. My brother is obviously a killer and I'm the next Alpha. I will have access to scrolls so ancient that I almost can't breathe on them for fear of them disintegrating. My brother's friend here is apparently a non human hunter and together we can scour every text there is to find your weakness and we will kill you. Let all of us go and I promise we won't look for you, ever. I'll even let you take the memories of one more person, just not the baby."

Lethe thought about it for a second, "Alright, little dog. I like your gumption. You're gonna make a really shitty Alpha one day, but, okay, I'll make a deal with you."

"Whatever. Take your last memory and leave."

Lethe took the memories from the baby's mother. When she was done she looked at the trio and said, "I'll be on my way now. But before I leave, Alpha, I'm going to give you a couple of words of advice. One, never ever make a deal with something that you know nothing about. That actually goes for all three of you. And two, and this goes to just you, Alpha, if there is ever a time that you need me, find me. I just might help you." 

"I'll never need you."

"Never is a a long time. Find me if your never becomes now. I'd love to see how your reign as an Alpha turns out. I predict horror for your pack, but you never know." With those last words, Lethe snapped her fingers and vanished./p>

The patrons of the restaurant started to wake up. By this time Talia and Peter had changed back. Talia grabbed Peter's hand, "We need to leave right now." The trio grabbed all of their belongings and ran out. As they where leaving Peter said, "Sam, meet us at my place." Sam nodded as he got into his car and sped off. /p>

Sam meet Peter and Talia at the door of Peter's place. He could feel the tension between them even though they were silent. The three of them walked into Peter's place, dropped their belongings to the ground and plopped themselves into different chairs and sofas. Talia and Sam sat opposite of each other while Peter sat on a chair across from Sam. Talia turned to Peter, "Are you fucking kidding me, Peter? Your little friend here is a Hunter?"

"He saved my life, Talia. Twice."

"He's a hunter! His kind has killed countless of ours! What the fuck are you thinking?!"

"He saved my life! What don't you understand? He didn't have to but he did! He knew what I was and he still saved my life!"

"And now he knows you've killed an innocent! What are you going to do about it now, Sam?"

Sam cleared his throat, "Nothing. He hasn't killed an innocent in front of me."

"Why did you save him if you knew what he was?"

"Because he needed my help. I was on the trail of the feral that was killing innocents. Look, I'm not like other hunters. I just don't kill supernatural beings for the fun of it or just because they were born different then me. That's fucked up and wrong."

"But you now know he's killed an innocent."

"I understand that, Talia, but that was before. I don't know what he did but it can't be that bad if your pack still accepts him."

Talia growled at Sam, which in turn caused Peter to growl at her. Talia became angry and with lightning speed she pounced on him, knocking both the chair and Peter to the ground and pining him under her. Sam sprang up but Peter yelled, "Sam! Stop!" Talia looked behind her, her face slightly shifted, her amber eyes blazing. Peter yelled again, "Sam! Please! Sit down!" Sam sat down at the edge of the chair. Talia looked back at Peter, "You stand up to me in front of this hunter! How dare you!"

"He's my friend! He won't hurt me! He won't hurt the pack!"

"You don't know that!"

"I do! Talia! Please, get off me."

"Apologize to me in front of your hunter right now."

Peter reluctantly said, "I'm sorry for expressing myself in front of Sam concerning your opinion, Sister."  
Talia bit Peter's shoulder hard. Peter screamed out in pain but yelled to Sam, "Sam, no! Please, just leave."

Sam jumped back up while yelling, "No!"

Talia shook her head, Peter's shoulder still in her mouth as Peter yelled out again, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Talia! Stop! Please." Talia let him go and got off of him. Peter stayed on the floor for a moment then rolled out of the chair and sat on the couch, taking his shirt off to inspect the bite. It looked awful, but he'd heal in a week. Sam sat back down and glared at Talia, "There was no need for that, Talia."

"You know nothing of pack dynamics, Hunter."

"I might not but I know when someone is being an asshole."  
Peter slyly smiled. They stayed quiet for a long time until Sam said, "Look, you can tell if I'm lying. Listen to my heart as I say this. I promise that I will never hurt Peter or anyone in your pack as long as they don't hurt an innocent and I'll make sure that my brother and father follow my lead concerning your pack as well."

Talia had listened to Sam's heart and understood that he wasn't lying. Talia let out a long sigh and said, "Fine. But know this, Hunter, we will not shy away from defending ourselves from you or your family and we will kill you if we have to."

"I understand."

"Good. Now, both of you explain to me how a feral was able to get you, Peter, what that horrible smell is in this apartment, and why that bitch kept calling you non-human?"

For the rest of the night Peter and Sam told Talia the stories about the feral and the demon. Talia was intrigued and promised that she'd slyly ask around about any prophesies concerning a hunter being non human and what that meant for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter of my little saga.


End file.
